Oh La La La
by Lavenian
Summary: My first attempt at a more "mature" LysergxJeanne. By sheer coincidence, it's my first LxJ fanfic too.
1. Warning

Author's Warning:

For those of you who do not like:

Sexual Stuff

Stripclubs

"Exotic Dancing"

Lap Dances

LysergxJeanne

Ad Infinitum

Please turn away NOW, you have been warned…


	2. Oh La La La

Oh La La La

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, Godannar, or the song which was sung by E-rotic

Jeanne was busy cleaning the dishes in her convent.

One of the monks passed by and gave her a short greeting before moving on, however, only one thought raced through her mind, and chanted like a mantra: Boring, Boring, Boring…

Jeanne liked the convent; it was a comfortable place, everyone was nice to each other, the food was great, and the place was perfect to relax in.

The only problem, to her anyway, was how redundant her life was, she cared for her fellow devouts, since they raised her ever since she was a little girl, but life in this quiet place was beginning to become utterly droll. Deep down, Jeanne wanted a life of excitement and fun, and she clearly isn't going to find any of that in this place.

"Sister Jeanne?" came a voice from behind.

It was the head of the joint, Father Jones, "What is it, Father?" Jeanne inquired.

"We're running a little short on cooking apples and Sister Muriel wants to make some Apple sauce for the kids in the orphanage," Jones replied.

"And you want me to buy some?" Jeanne asked.

"Pretty much, right now I'm rather busy, there's another guy due for death row in Florida in the US, so can you handle the apples for me?" he asked.

"Sure," Jeanne responded.

Later on, Jeanne traveled to the market and got some apples, and began the stroll home.

She looked around and watched people hustling and bustling around they're business, sometimes watching urban life like this relieved her of some stress.

She passed by the park on her way back and set herself down on a bench to rest for a bit.

Jeanne looked up in the sky and called out in desperation, "God, please, give me a life that isn't this hellishly boring!"

As if in answer, a poster flew in her face, "Waah!"

Jeanne took the poster and read it's contents, "Want an escape from life's dullness? Need relief from stressful stagnancy? For women only, please apply at the Sextacy Brothel, no. 69, Peach Street."

Jeanne looked somewhat awkward, "What an explicit name," she thought, but then again, she had something of an interest in these erotic concepts, from what she's learned (in secret from the rest of her convent) Jeanne surmised that it was wild, yet quite exciting and fun.

"Hmm… Why not? Maybe I'll go there tomorrow."

The Next Day…

Jeanne traveled to the Sextacy Brothel to apply there.

Upon arriving, the Brothel's neon light signs were turned off, and the door was closed, with a sign that said "Applicants this way" hanging upon it, Jeanne quickly went behind the building and saw a tall man guarding a door.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

The guard turned to her, "Yes ma'am?"

"Is this where applicants for this place come to?" she asked.

"Do you want to apply?" asked the man.

"Yes," Jeanne responded.

"All right," the man opened the door and gestured her in.

Inside, Jeanne discovered what looked like a gym, and in it, a few other applicants were apparently being trained by a tall woman.

She was a middle-aged woman, with shoulder-length black hair and ebony black eyes, she had a somewhat pale complexion, with nice, large bosoms proudly hanging from her chest, and a perfect waistline that outlined her shape well. She wore a simple gym coat and bloomers, carrying a bamboo training sword and looking sternly at the trainees who were doing various rigorous excercises.

"What can I do you for?" Suddenly, a woman spoke to Jeanne.

Jeanne regained her composure and spoke to the woman, "Oh well, I'm a new applicant and I want to try this place out."

The woman spoke again, "All right then, first, we'll see what fits, and then, we can start training with Shizuru-san, By the way, my name is Momoko Momozono, and you are?"

"Jeanne, Jeanne D'Arc," Jeanne replied.

"Wow, a European, (ahem) this way please," Momoko led Jeanne further into the building.

"By the way, Miss Momozono?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes? Oh and just call me Momoko,"

Jeanne asked, "What do mean by fit?"

Momoko replied, "Oh, well, it's just to see which stripper clothes will fit on you, and also to check your body out."

Jeanne blushed lightly at her explanation.

Later, they were in the fitting room, but first, Momoko had Jeanne strip down to her underwear, Momoko explained that Jeanne they first needed to check to see if her body was "palpable" for the Brothel's male clientele. As Jeanne was down to her white bra and panties, Momoko noted her appearance, she had a beautiful pale skin, and from just looking at it, it was clearly quite smooth, however, she did note some other aspects about her that seemed unusual, in particular her waist and legs were thicker than normal, "Been gaining a little weight, haven't you?"

Jeanne blushed, "I… I have been eating a lot lately. Why? Am I too fat?"

Momoko reassured her, "No, not at all, in fact, our patrons have been wanting something with a bit more… meat on the bones. You fit the bill just nicely, now about your measurements…"

Momoko took out a tape measure and began listing down Jeanne's measurements, and then presented her to the woman training the other trainees earlier, Shizuru Fujimura.

Momoko spoke first, "Shizuru-san, this one called Jeanne has an extraordinary body, I think she'll satisfy our clientele quite well, but now we need to sharpen her talent."

Shizuru examined Jeanne carefully, before passing judgment, "All right, Jeanne, come here tomorrow and we'll start your training proper."

Jeanne returned to her convent, but with a hint of excitement, she was going to work for a stripclub! Although she knew her fellows would probably condemn her if they knew about it, she felt that this was her moment to get the life she always wanted: Of fun and excitement.

Jeanne bid farewell to her monks under the pretense of doing some "charity work" to begin her training at the Sextacy Brothel.

At the club's gym, Jeanne wore a tight-fitting spandex leotard along with her fellow trainees, just then, Shizuru walked in, and all the trainees arrayed in a line.

"All right you newbs" Shizuru said firmly, "This is a path you've taken, but mark my words that there'll be no turning back, you chose to be here and I'll never let anyone of you go, so if want to back out now, then do so, 'cause this'll be your only chance."

The girls felt a bit nervous at her words, but all remained firm, some wanted to do this for money, some, to find a possible soul-mate, and some, like Jeanne, to get away from her tedious life-style.

Jeanne's training began with some pretty intense stretching by Shizuru, some of the trainees screamed in pain at this, but Shizuru remained firm.

Next came a series of various strength training exercises, one of the trainees asked why they have to go through such difficult training in preparation for their work in the club, to which Shizuru coldly responded, "Do you think our club is just another sassy, low-brow stripclub with cheesy facilities and talentless women? No, as I see it, the stripclub business must be an artform. Look, I'll not be dramatic about how we do business here, but the Sextacy Brothel isn't just a place where men can ogle at your bodies…" Shizuru's voice became significantly calmer after that last sentence, "…It's a place where you women can find a new purpose, you'd be surprised by how our current employees are enjoying their new lifestyle. Do you think they had to go through this the easy way?"

All of the trainees fell silent, but in their minds, they suddenly felt more motivated than they had ever been in their lives. After that, the trainees were a bit more serious with their training over the past few days, and Shizuru was pleased with their progress, looks like her speech roused them from their stupor.

During this time, the trainees got acquainted with one another. In particular, Jeanne found herself befriending a fellow French lady named Lou Roux.

After a round of training, the trainees went for some R&R in the Brothel's employees-only Jacuzzi, Lou reclined on a chair while Momoko and her friend Konami Sasagure did her hair and nails, and Jeanne rested in the warm waters of the Jacuzzi.

Jeanne then asked Lou what motivated her to become an exotic dancer, "Well, one time when I was driving home with my foster parents after a vacation, I met this guy on the road on the window of his RV and well, I did a strip show for him, it was so fun. After that day, I resolved to become an exotic dancer, whether or not my parents wanted me to or not. What about you Jeanne?"

"Me?" Jeanne replied, "Well, I grew up in this convent you see, I was an orphan, but the people there raised me well, and I'm grateful to them, but… Well, life is quiet, TOO quiet it's so damningly boring."

Lou replied with mock sympathy, "Oh, you have my condolences."

Jeanne gave a sigh, "It's a nice place to live in, but it's too repressive, and that's no fun, then I found this ad for Sextacy Brothel and well, you know, the rest is history."

"You sure you're fellows won't find out what you've been doing?" Lou asked.

"Nah, though I hate to admit it, they're quite gullible, so they shouldn't even know what I've been doing lately," Jeanne replied.

"All right, I'll take your word for it."

Elsewhere, Lyserg was reclining in his private investigator's office, no new cases were coming in lately, "Must be competition from that Demon Detective Agency across town," Lyserg thought.

Lyserg took a wrapped up newspaper and read anything to see if something interesting was around lately.

"Hmm?" Lyserg looked at an application for the Sextacy Brothel stripclub on no. 69, Peach Street, "What an explicit name," he thought.

Lyserg blushed as the word "stripclub" raced into his mind, he admitted, he had never gone to such a place before, but now that it occurred to him, he wanted to for some reason.

Shizuru looked proudly at her trainees, after about 7 weeks of training, it looked as though they were ready for work.

"All right girls, from here on out, you'll begin your real jobs very soon; however, we'll do so one at a time." Shizuru said.

"What do you mean Miss Fujimura?" asked the trainees.

"You'll see eventually, now then, Jeanne!" Shizuru called.

"Uh, yes?" Jeanne replied.

"I want you to prepare for tonight, the rest of you, come back tomorrow and I'll debrief you on when you start work proper, in the meantime, Jeanne gets to go first."

A moan of disappointment was heard among the other trainees, but they all returned to their homes, Jeanne, on the other hand, was excited, but also confused, why does she have to go first? She felt somewhat nervous, but steeled herself for her first night on the job.

Lyserg locked his office and traveled to the stripclub, tonight was unusually warm, but he shrugged it off.

As he approached the entrance, he was met by a rather tall man, "ID sir?"

Lyserg handed him his ID, then the man let him in "You're new around here aren't you? Well, enjoy tonight's Induction ceremony."

Lyserg was puzzled, "Induction ceremony?"

Jeanne's fellow convent brothers and sisters had gone to bed early tonight, so it was no problem for her as she snuck out towards the Sextacy Brothel.

When Jeanne arrived, the other workers were already getting dressed.

"Jeanne!" Momoko called out.

"Oh, Momoko, how are you?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh, I'm great, anyway, we're all getting ready for tonight, so come with me to the dressing room to prepare," Momoko led Jeanne to the dressing room, where Jeanne put on her clothes, little more than a thong, muscle bra, white leather boots, all topped with a sailor hat, "Wha?" Jeanne felt a little odd wearing this.

"Our club specializes in fetishes too, so we give our customers what they need, besides, the thong outlines your butt quite well." Momoko complimented.

"I'll uh, take that as a compliment," Jeanne responded awkwardly.

Momoko got into her attire, a cute pink Playboy bunnygirl outfit, with fishnet tights rather than pantyhose.

All the other workers walked past her, patting her on the shoulder and saying good luck, Jeanne was wondering what that was all about, then Shizuru came in, wearing nothing more than a sumo loincloth and was completely topless.

"Shizuru-san?" Jeanne looked at her wide-eyed.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? And why are the other girls telling me 'good luck' anyway?" Jeanne asked.

"Well, tonight's your induction ceremony," Shizuru responded.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanne asked.

"Everytime a new trainee is ready for the job, we need one final test to see if you do have what it takes to take on the rigors of this job." Shizuru replied.

"Um… I'm not following you." Jeanne replied.

Shizuru then explained, "I'll cut to the chase, for your final test, Jeanne, for this one night only, you will be the star attraction of the entire night, all the men out there will be expecting a good performance so you'd better be ready to handle them, if they like you, you're in, and if they don't, you're not."

Jeanne suddenly felt shocked, "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

Shizuru simply replied, "Because, it's a secret we keep from all trainees until this night." Then Shizuru left the room to do her duties at the bar.

Jeanne suddenly felt a rush of nervousness overwhelm her, "But, I'm not even ready."

Momoko patted her on the shoulder, and gave her one piece of advice, "Jeanne, real exotic dancers 'improvise.'" Then she left too.

"This was unexpected." Jeanne thought.

Lyserg explored around the Brothel, numerous young men sat around chairs and cushions being served by beautiful women of all sorts.

Lyserg also noted the topless bartender catering to the guys near the bar, among other things, he saw a large glass tube with two more topless women wrestling each other and wearing sumo attire, and getting really dirty with the mud.

Suddenly, one woman dressed in a rather revealing French maid outfit asked hi something, "Excuse me sir, may I be of service?"

Lyserg turned to her, "Oh well, I'd like a seat please."

"You're new here aren't you?" The maid asked.

"Yes, I've just come today" Lyserg replied.

"Well, then, that's fortunate, because tonight is a very special night," said the maid.

"How so?" Lyserg inquired, rather curious.

"Here, let me take you to a seat near the stage," The maid then guided Lyserg to a vacant cushion near the stage with a stripper pole.

"Would you like any refreshments to go with the show to come, sir?" the aid asked.

"What do you have?" Lyserg asked.

"Well, we have beer, vodka, tequila, & champagne for alcoholic drinks, and iced tea, orange juice, milk, and various soda beverages for the liquor-intolerant. So, what'll it be?"

"I'll uh, I guess I'll have champagne then." Lyserg replied.

"Want our complimentary cigarettes to go with it?"

"No thanks."

"All righty then, please wait one moment, and enjoy the show sir," The maid then went over to the bar to ask Shizuru for the Champagne.

Jeanne stared from behind the curtain, and looked at all those men who expected a good performance from her, and she only had a few minutes left till the show started.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, Jeanne, you were willing to do this, and there's no way I'm gonna back out now, this is what I wanted and I'm gonna do this!"

Suddenly, the lights of the club dimmed as they focused into the stage.

The curtains withdrew and psychedelic lights began flying around stage as Jeanne walked casually on, wearing a smile, while an alluring and stimulating song, began to fill the place.

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

Jeanne then hung herself upside down using the pole as support, and then she blew a kiss to the audience and winked at them, and did her stuff.

_You're dancing much too close baby please don't tease me,_

_I'll give you love tonight if you try to please me,_

_I could do most anything when I taste the touch of you_

_Can you feel it coming?_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Can you feel it coming?_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Keep my motor runnin' yeah! Aaaah…_

Lyserg felt mesmerized by this silver-haired beauty dancing with such divine grace in front of him.

Jeanne, on the other hand, noticed he was the only one on the stage seats who was mesmerized by her, then she remembered what Momoko said, "Real exotic dancers 'improvise.'"

Jeanne spun around the pole before crawling slowly towards Lyserg, a succubine smile forming on her lips and her eyelids formed in a shape signifying lustful desire.

Lyserg felt a blush forming on his cheeks as Jeanne was clearly approaching him, all the other guys were looking at both of them impishly, then Jeanne seated herself quite comfortably on his lap.

_Come on and feel the heat it's a good vibration,_

_You're makin' me complete it's a new sensation,_

_I can feel you're everything when you're moving next to me_

_Get me so excited!_

She raised both hands to the back of her head and began moving on his lap in a fluid manner, rhythmically moving in tune with the song.

Then she pulled her muscle bra up, holding it by her mouth and extended her hands sideways and started moving them in a snake-like fashion, all while her breasts were proudly displayed before the green-haired boy.

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Can you feel it coming?_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Keep my motor runnin' yeah! Aaaah…_

All the other guys were whistling and hooting excitedly, not Lyserg, looking at those breasts was like being hypnotized, he was staring into the very face of temptation, with two gorgeous, well-rounded mounds, and a "strawberry tip" on each one, not only that, her peach was also rubbing against his thighs in a somewhat unsettling manner that was absolutely delightful.

Afterwards, Jeanne started crawling back towards stage, but not before waving her buttocks in Lyserg's face, with one of the cheeks tapping his nose.

Jeanne returned to her pole and bent down while holding onto it, slowly swaying her large buttocks at the crowd, with all but Lyserg hooting and whistling wildly.

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Can you feel it coming?_

Jeanne then started moving her buttocks in an oval motion rhythmically with the song.

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Can you feel it coming?_

She then faced the audience again, and bobbed her body back and forth as fast as a heart could beat.

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Keep my motor runnin' yeah! Aaaah…_

_Aaaah…_

Jeanne then reached her hands over her head and on the pole and swayed around in a sidewinding motion, it outlined her hips well.

Jeanne spun around one more time holding onto the pole before standing up, with one hand to her hip, and walking away back to the entrance in a sexy manner, but before disappearing into the curtains, she took one glance at Lyserg, then gave a quick wink before the curtains closed completely.

All the men then hooted and hollered and cheered and whatnot, Shizuru was pleased with her performance.

Jeanne went to the restroom to take a breather, she had never felt so exhilarated before, a rush of joy was boosting throughout her every being, and then she knew, this was the life she always wanted.

"Feeling full of yourself, aren't you?" It was Shizuru.

"I've never felt so alive before!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Yeah well, you can feel that way later, right now, you're on courtesan duty," Then Shizuru went outside.

Later, Lyserg sat down on another table while the maid from earlier was to be his courtesan for tonight.

While in the center of the club, Jeanne was entertaining several young men as their courtesan.

"What's so special about her?" he asked.

"Oh, she's a new kid, that whole show you saw was her Induction Ceremony, where all trainees have to win the appeal of our clientele as her final test before she's officially part of the Sextacy Brothel," the aid replied.

"Uh-huh," said Lyserg, staring at Jeanne.

The maid offered him another round of champagne and said, "If you come here another time, Jeanne might just be available, she seems to have an eye for you."

"You think?" Lyserg asked bashfully.

"If you'd like, when you come over next time I'll reserve her and a Private Room for you," The maid suggested.

"A private room?" Lyserg asked.

"It's a place where a client and any girl of his choice may spend some intimate time with one another, would you like that?"

Lyserg thought about it, and well, he did feel attracted to Jeanne, "All right then."

"Splendid, I'll make the necessary arrangements, and when next you come here, feel free to enjoy her as you wish, I must warn you though."

"What?"

"No funny business in the Private Rooms, all our workers are respectable people and Shizuru-san doesn't want that respect to be breached while in the line of work, so touch her whenever and wherever you want, just don't like… well, you get the idea,"

Lyserg understood what she meant, "All right."

2 days later…

Lyserg decided to go check on the Sextacy Brothel again, eager to see Jeanne and finally get to know her better.

Meanwhile, in the Brothel, Jeanne was serving some drinks to a client when Shizuru called her.

"Yes, Shizuru-san?" Jeanne asked.

"A Mister Lyserg Diethel wants to meet with you in one of the private rooms."

"Diethel?" Jeanne pondered.

"I believe you know him, he was the guy you gave a free lap dance to during your induction."

Jeanne suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah, him, I must have given him quite the impact huh?"

Shizuru just nodded, "Indeed, you've definitely got the right stuff going for you."

Jeanne stifled a giggle from her compliment, but then went towards the Private room in preparation for Lyserg's arrival.

Later…

Lyserg entered the club, other trainees were already dancing on stage as their last exam, but Lyserg didn't see Jeanne anywhere.

The maid from earlier approached him, "She's already in one of our Private Rooms waiting for you, Mister Diethel."

"Oh, all right." Lyserg headed towards one of the private rooms.

Once inside, he found Jeanne, in the midst of opening a champagne bottle just as Lyserg entered.

"Welcome mister Lyserg, how do enjoy our establishment so far?" Jeanne asked, pouring some of the sparkling champagne on a champagne flute.

Lyserg smiled as he sat down next to Jeanne on their pink love seat while Jeanne handed him the champagne flute, "By the way, did you like my free lap dance?" she asked.

Lyserg blushed, "Well, I've never had one in my lifetime, so that was a first."

Jeanne giggled, "Well, technically, that was the first tie either of us experienced that."

Lyserg then asked bashfully, "How did it feel when you showed me your breasts?"

Jeanne also blushed, "To tell you the truth, I was actually quite embarrassed when I did it, kinda, I wasn't even thinking when I did that, 'cause I had to improvise."

"I see, why did you give me that lap dance for free, though?" Lyserg asked.

"It was your face." Jeanne replied.

"My face?" Lyserg was puzzled.

"Well, your face was not like the other guys seated next to you, I knew then you were a newcomer, like me," Jeanne twiddled her thumbs, "And besides… you're kinda cute." Jeanne said the last word very softly, and Lyserg didn't hear it.

"What?" Lyserg asked.

"Nothing," Jeanne quickly replied.

"What?" Lyserg asked again.

"I said it's nothing," Then Jeanne lightly pushed him aside.

"Oh come on, tell me," Then Lyserg started tickling her at the belly.

"No! Stop it! Ah haha!" Jeanne shoved Lyserg down to try and stop him but she went down with him.

Jeanne and Lyserg looked at each other in the face, realizing that she was on top of him and he was under her.

They both straightened themselves and sat on the loveseat again; both looked away from the other in embarrassment.

Jeanne broke the silence first, "S-sorry about that."

Lyserg said next, "No, I shouldn't have been so forceful."

Both were feeling very awkward.

"Want some more champagne?" Jeanne asked.

"Uh, sure," Lyserg replied.

Jeanne grabbed the champagne flute and poured some more of the sparkling wine for Lyserg, who took it quickly to avoid meeting her gaze.

Silence once more, then Jeanne spoke again, "Actually, I said you looked kinda cute when I first saw you."

Lyserg turned to look at Jeanne, "Do I… really look cute to you?"

Jeanne smiled bashfully and nodded, "I've never seen a guy look as pretty as you, and I have to admit, you really are cute."

Lyserg felt flustered at her comment, "Well, I've never met a girl with as much beauty as you."

Jeanne felt flustered, "Really?"

Lyserg nodded, "Really."

"Well, thank you."

After that, Jeanne and Lyserg began talking about all kinds of things.

Lyserg was a bit surprised to find that Jeanne was actually a nun.

"But, please don't tell anyone this, if they find out what I've done then they'll kick me out of the convent!" Jeanne said in a rather panicky manner.

"Eh, don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Lyserg replied.

After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation, Jeanne rested on Lyserg's shoulder.

"It's been a pleasure to have met you Mister Diethel," Jeanne said.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, oh and you can call me Lyserg."

"All right Lyserg. By the way, would you care for another lap dance? We're all alone, no one to bother us," Jeanne said slyly.

Lyserg grinned, "Why not, just one question."

"What is it?"

"Could you play that song you danced to the first time we met?" Lyserg asked.

"Whatever you want Lyserg," Jeanne grabbed the audio remote and turned on the radio, tuning to E-rotic's "Oh La La La."

"Just to warn you Lyserg, I might just take this show to the next level."

"Try me."

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_You're dancing much too close baby please don't tease me  
I'll give you love tonight if you try to please me  
I could do most anything when I taste the touch of you  
Can you feel it coming?_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_  
Can you feel it coming?_

_  
Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_  
Keep my motor runnin', yeah! Aaaahh…_

_Come on and feel the heat it's a good vibration,_

_You're makin' me complete it's a new sensation,_

_I can feel you're everything when you're moving next to me_

_Get me so excited!_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Can you feel it coming?_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Keep my motor runnin', yeah! Aaaahh…_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Can you feel it coming?_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Can you feel it coming?_

_Oh La La_

_Oh La La La La La La La_

_Oh La La_

_Keep my motor runnin', yeah! Aaaahh…_

_Aaaah…_

Author's Note: I've been meaning to do something like this for the past few weeks, and it's finally done! Whew!


End file.
